


Don't Judge a Book

by Hoodoo



Category: Beetlejuice (1988), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boredom, Comfort, Consideration, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Expectations of obedience, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Insecurity, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Restraints, Summoning, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/pseuds/Hoodoo
Summary: Beetlejuice is summoned by the most boring people on the planet. He can't wait to gtfo of their house, but then they surprise him with an offer he can't refuse. (this version of Beej = musical)
Relationships: Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Original Character(s), Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)/Original Male Character(s), Beetlejuice/Originial Female Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	Don't Judge a Book

Getting called was usually okay. It wasn’t like just anyone could do it; yeah, okay, the media out there gave people the basics of it but there were a couple extra steps to take. Those extra steps weeded out the masses. Only people who were truly serious completed the ritual properly. Then he got some partial freedom, even if he felt he was more akin to a genie in a lamp than he wanted to admit.

So Beetlejuice didn’t have to deal with kids who were having a sleepover, like Bloody Mary was forced to put up with. He didn’t have to deal with people who were having a laugh, or didn’t truly believe, or couldn’t do anything for him because they didn’t actually understand what they were getting into. He understood why the Cenobites were open to all, the knowledgeable, foolhardy, and the stupid alike, but that wasn’t his scene. 

So when he appeared at the call of his name and the true parts of the rite were complete, he was surprised to find himself in a clean, cookie-cutter kitchen with a man and a woman who looked pretty darn average waiting for him.

They weren’t quite as Pottery Barn as the Maitlands; the guy was wearing a Star Wars-themed shirt and his wife had a red helium balloon tattooed on her forearm, but their vibes were pretty close.

“Oh! It worked!” the woman squealed, clapping her hands together. 

“Yes it fucking worked,” Beetlejuice growled with a smile. “Who do I have to kill?”

“We don’t want to you kill anybody!” the man exclaimed.

Christ, they were like the Maitlands. 

“What do you want then? The holidays are here, you need me to scare shitty relatives out of your house? You want me to pose as your boyfriend during family dinner? Need a fourth for bridge?”

The couple glanced at each other. “We just thought you, you know, might want some company.”

What the actual fuck?

“No, seriously!” the man said. 

Had he spoken his question out loud?

“Hear us out. It’s been something we’ve been thinking about, since we saw the show and read about you on line,” the man explained. “So we did a little more research and, well . . . here we all are!”

Beetlejuice stared silently at them. The couple stepped closer together, arms around each other. What the fuck. These suburbanites thought he was a charity case, that he was fucking lonesome and depressed because it was the holidays, and decided to open their home to him so they could feel better about themselves?

Unfortunately, they’d followed the rules. And he had to follow them too, so he was stuck here for the time being. They introduced themselves: S---, and his wife C---. 

Beetlejuice grimaced. 

⁂

So Beetlejuice settled in uncomfortably in their clean, cookie-cutter suburban house. They included him in meals and offers to watch TV and to play cards in the evenings, but he didn’t eat and the TV they watched was so stereotypical (Hallmark channel and Sunday football games; he cheated during card games to that was quickly taken off the table) that he began to secretly think he was being pranked. 

He hated how white bread they were. Everything was bland and banal and dull. How in the Netherworld did these people ever even conceive to bring him here?!

They held hands. He rolled his eyes. They kissed good morning and good night. He scoffed. They hugged and called each other sweet names. He gagged. 

When he spied on them in their bedroom, they just slept. Christ, were they virgins? He never even saw the guy get a hard on while he was sleeping!

He was going to die a second time of terminal boredom in this place, if they didn’t release him soon. 

After an unbearable nine days of wishing he could disappear, Beetlejuice was summoned by name to their living room.

Maybe this was it! Maybe they were tired of him ~~moping~~ creeping around too, and he was going back! Maybe they thought they’d completed whatever altruistic bullshit they had in their little brains and were ready to get him out of their damn house!

“It’s been nice having you here,” the man said. 

Liar, Beetlejuice thought to himself, and, what was that guy’s name again?

“But frankly,” the woman broke in, “we’re a little disappointed.”

Beetlejuice turned his attention to her. His eyes and hair darkened. “What the fuck do you mean by that?”

She wasn’t intimidated. “We expected a little more from you. The ghost with the most.”

She made finger quotes around the last five words. 

Beetlejuice curled his lip. These prudish breathers had the audacity to call him here, not ask anything of him, treat him like some holiday charity case, and then be upset because they expected more from him?! He could feel the rage inside start to invade his hair, streaking it with deep blood red. If these fucking breathers knew what was good for them, they’d send him away now, before he made them pay for that fucking insult--

“We _thought_ you’d be happy to have some freedom,” she continued, shaking her head and ignoring the warning signs he was exhibiting in front of her. “We _thought_ you’d be more bold. We didn’t think you’d make me spell it all out for you.

“You didn’t even try to hit on me or him one time!”

The rage was almost to a tipping point inside him, but that last sentence pulled him up short. 

“So it’s become painfully clear that I was going to have to take matters into my own hands,” she finished. 

“I . . . you . . . what?” Beetlejuice asked, the flames of anger sputtering.

The woman sighed in ill-conceived frustration. “We called you here because we wanted a threesome,” she spelled out clearly, like he was slow. To be honest, at this particular moment, he felt slow. “But you didn’t _do_ anything! You didn’t try to feel me up. You didn’t grab his crotch, or make lewd comments, or make a pass at him! You didn’t even creep on me when I was in the shower!”

“So . . . you wanted me to . . . you wanted something sexual . . .?” Beetlejuice faltered, trying to wrap his head around his turn of events. 

She snorted. “Yes! But now I can see that I have to take the reins here! You’re obviously used to someone telling you what to do.”

Beetlejuice could feel the hot magenta in his hair fade. It was probably pinkish now, showcasing his arousal. He was always shitty at hiding his emotions. He swallowed, and quietly agreed, 

“Yes . . .?”

The woman nodded. “I’m happy to hear that. Are you okay with going to our bedroom?”

He glanced at the man, who was standing quietly, looking at him but not offering any non-verbal assistance. 

“Yes . . .?”

“Are there any things off the table for you? We’re not into incredibly hard stuff, but we do like sex to be mutual and fulfilling for everyone involved.”

“N-no, I’m not . . . I don’t think so . . .?”

Finally the man touched her arm. She looked over at him and something unspoken passed between them. The frustrated and annoyed set to her face softened, and she stepped closer to Beetlejuice. Her hands slipped under the lapels of his jacket and she held him close as she looked up at him. He knew the roots of his hair would be a solid pink at this point. 

Now her voice matched the softer look on her face. “We were just looking for a good time, Beej. Would that be okay with you? Would you like that?”

With a suddenly dry mouth, Beetlejuice threw one glance at the man before nodding wildly. 

At his slightly needy agreement, the man stepped up to the two of them, took Beetlejuice’s jaw to turn his head, and kissed him solidly on the mouth.

⁂

After the kiss and while he was led to the bedroom he thought no action took place in, he had to sheepishly admit he didn’t remember their names. They weren’t offended. They weren’t kidding about how they wanted sex to be mutual. Beetlejuice had been stripped down, kissed and licked and nipped all over his entire body. There had been no hesitation as they touched him, even though he was scarred and there was some mold, and he was only just above room temperature. Kisses that would have stolen his breath if he had it were lavished on him. In no time they were naked too, the three of them simply a mass of flesh on their bed. 

At some point C--- grabbed his wrist and asked that he wet his own fingers; he did so with abandon without asking why. Before he even could, S--- pulled him back into a deep kiss while C--- twisted his arm until his wet fingers brushed her pussy, and then they were inside her. 

She groaned and shifted until she could take both their cocks by hand too, and stroked them evenly. Occasionally she used one hand to hold them pressed against each other to stroke them together, which made kissing difficult and they had to stop because they were moaning too much. 

Beetlejuice did his best to finger fuck her, but it wasn’t easy with the stimulation. And when she moved out of his reach entirely to suck his, then the other’s cock alternately, he only felt a little bad she wasn’t getting anything in return.

But she looked up at the two of them and chuckled. “He’s cold,” she announced to S---. “It’s interesting. Wanna try?”

And then there were two different mouths at his cock. Both were sinful; S--- had a stronger pull but C--- used her tongue more creatively, and Beetlejuice whined and pulled their hair equally as pleasure raced towards its peak. 

C--- seemed to recognize that he was close, because she stopped and stopped her partner too. Beetlejuice lay, his entire groin sopping wet, before them. 

“What do you like, Beej?” she asked.

“Th-that was good, that was so good--!”

She nodded, and waited for a real answer. 

Beetlejuice swallowed, and said, “I thought you said you were going to tell me what to do.”

C--- got off the bed, stood up, and looked him straight in the eye. “Are you telling me how I should be taking charge in my own bedroom?” There was a bite to her voice. 

Instantly he blenched. “No, no, I didn’t mean that! I just, I just--”

“There are different ways to Dom,” she interrupted. “I don’t know what you’ve experienced in the past, but my expectations are to be answered when I ask a question. However, since you’re obviously not accustomed to someone being both in charge and considerate, let me be more clear. Would you like to be fucked? Do you like to suck dick? Can you multitask? Would you wear a collar, so you’re reminded of your place with us?”

Slowly, because she was absolutely correct that he’d never had an experience like this, and rarely had he been asked what would be best for him, Beetlejuice told her. He liked eating pussy and sucking dick alike. He always wanted to fuck, and being fucked? That was heavenly. Every orifice, all genitals. Just all of it. No collars; his neck had too much lingering sensitivity from what he’d done to himself in the past, but--

With his eyes closed, his voice dropped to a whisper that cracked, and he flushed with embarrassment as he admitted he didn’t mind having his wrists restrained. And . . . he liked being used. 

There was a silence in the room he finished. Beetlejuice swallowed passed a lump in his throat and kept his eyes closed. He’d gone too far. It’d been good up to this point, but laying himself out so nakedly had scared them, disgusted them, turned them off. He called himself the ghost with the most; they already told him they expected more from him!

He’d fucking ruined this. 

A hand rubbed down his chest, over his stomach and the trail of hair that marked the way to his cock. It gave him a teasing pull, which made him gasp and he opened his eyes. 

The couple was looking at him. S--- hand gave him another stroke, and the woman smiled.

“That sounds like fun. Doesn’t it, honey?”

S--- broke into a smile too. “Hell yes.”

So he was surprised again by the turn of events. 

C--- opened a drawer in the dresser and dug though so much sexual paraphernalia that Beetlejuice wondered exactly what kind of freaks they were. She located a pair of leather wrist cuffs and a ball gag. There were several dildos. Two different sized vibrators. A length of flat silk rope. A harness to hold a dildo for her. A tube of lubrication.

“Want a cock ring?” she asked the room. 

“No, thank you,” S--- replied, and Beetlejuice agreed with him, even as C--- cast a glance back over them that spoke volumes about how long she believed they’d actually last. Still, she left them in the drawer. 

“Beej, why don’t you pick out which dildo you’d like me to fuck you with,” she said casually, while she began stepping into the harness and adjusting it to fit snugly around her hips. 

Beetlejuice threw a glance at S---, for help. He shrugged with a grin. “They’re all designed to be strap ons. Pick whichever.”

He didn’t want to choose the biggest and look like a total slut, plus it’d been a while since anyone had fucked him in the ass, so Beetlejuice chose the second to smallest one. It just so happened to be the same exact pink as his hair, and that was a nice bonus. 

“Good choice.”

It was requested he lay on his stomach and relax while he was prepped. It was on the tip of his tongue that, as a specter, he didn’t need much preparation, but he liked the attention. He didn’t bask in it alone, however; he also stroked S---’s cock and pulled him down for several kisses while C--- worked. It was during one of those kisses that she urged his hips up and carefully breached him. 

The whine he gave made him break away from the other man’s mouth. 

She was slow but steady, and he felt full, then fuller, then fullest as her hips met his ass.

“Oh _fuck . . .”_ he groaned.

“It’s that good, baby?” she asked, and he groaned again from both the sensation and the fact she’d called him a pet name. 

“Yes, oh fuck yes!”

She gave him a thrust, gently, and he cried out. She did it again, then with more force, then with more speed. Beetlejuice gripped the sheets and struggled not to push back against her with each forward stroke. His voice hitched and he wanted more, more, now rocking shamelessly towards her--

C--- stilled herself and leaned over his back to say in his ear, 

“You’ve stopped touching him.”

He twisted his head to see that she was nodding at her partner, who was still off to their side. Beetlejuice nodded, ashamed; she spoke the truth. 

“Can you suck his dick while I’m fucking you?”

He nodded again, then remembered she’d told him she wanted answered, and quickly agreed. S--- shuffled forward on his knees to be in front of Beetlejuice, and the specter went down on his elbows between his legs, dropping his mouth over the other man’s cock, deep-throating him immediately.

S--- jerked and hissed in pleasure. 

“That’s so hot, baby,” C--- cooed in his ear, and as she continued to lean over him she rolled her hips, driving the dildo back into him with shallow thrusts. “Watching you suck him off, it’s a dream . . . you like being spit-roasted, baby?”

Luckily Beetlejuice was on an upward stroke and was able to pull the cock out of his mouth for a moment to reply, 

“Fuck, yes! Yes!”

In reply, she chuckled and gave him a sharp little thrust that urged him to put his mouth to better use again. 

The three continued on for a bit, her telling him how much she enjoyed watching him with her partner; S--- silent except for moans, but his fingers on the side of the specter’s head and tightening and loosening in time as Beetlejuice blew him spoke volumes; Beetlejuice himself gradually scaling that same mountain of pleasure that he’d almost topped before. Still, one nagging little thing bothered him--

With effort, he pulled off S---’s cock and twisted his head to look back at the woman behind him. 

“What about you? What can I do for you?” he asked, even though he wasn’t sure if there would be repercussions for speaking out of turn.

Her hands on his hips, C--- stopped. “I thought you liked this.”

“I do, oh shit I fucking do! But you said mutual, and all I’ve done is finger you, so . . . I wondered . . .”

He was able to see the slight smile that flitted across her face. Then she smacked his ass, which made him jump and groan at the same time, then she carefully eased out of him. He felt empty as the dildo left him, and he groaned again. 

“That’s very nice of you, baby,” C--- told him as she stood up and unbuckled her harness to step out of it. She let it drop to the floor and then ignored it as she continued. “Change of plans, then. How about . . . you still get fucked, because you were obviously enjoying that, and I’ll suck your dick, and you go down on me? Then there’s something for everyone.”

Beetlejuice agreed eagerly; her husband did too. 

“Oh. And since you took it upon yourself to stop, you lose the use of your hands. We’ll position you so everything I said will be possible, and you won’t lose feeling in your arms. Understood?”

Beetlejuice held in a lungful of air and nodded. It made him feel warm deep in his gut to know that they were going to take care of him. They were going to treat him like a breather, like he could be injured as easily, even if that wasn’t the case. He was going to be restrained so he’d have to take what they gave him; he was going to be fucked and sucked. And he was going to do his damndest to make it good for them too. 

In short order he was shackled. Then C--- decided, because his hands were to be behind his back, she didn’t like the leather shackles and removed them. He liked the way they looked, but didn’t argue. In their place she used the soft silk tie, first telling him to grab his forearms in each hand behind his back. The silk was wrapped around his wrists and arms, and tied in a slip knot. 

He was told it could be immediately undone if he needed it to be. 

Then he was settled on his side, and reminded that if his shoulder started to hurt, he had to let them know. Once again he couldn’t believe they were taking this care with him. S--- slipped behind him, lifting his upper leg for access, and after catching his wife’s eyes, held himself steady to enter Beetlejuice.

The dildo was good, but nothing like an actual cock. Beetlejuice gasped and arched slightly in a combination of ache and pleasure, and S--- stopped. After a moment, he continued, and soon they both were panting and shaking.

With his eyes closed to focus on the sensations, it surprised Beetlejuice to be kissed again. Before he could fully reciprocate, C--- moved down his body, kissing and leaving a trail of mild bite marks on his torso as she moved into place, front to front with him. She threw a leg over his head.

It was a little awkward not to be able to use his hands to hold her in place, but her mouth engulfed his cock, the man gave him a thrust, and Beetlejuice dove into her pussy. 

With the overwhelming sensations at his groin, he did his best to lap at her. He’d have finger fucked her again if he’d been allowed, so he had to be creative. She gave the best response, moaning so much the vibration tickled his cock, when he simply used suction, so in the end he closed his mouth over her clit and stimulated her just like that. 

It worked, because she had to release his cock a little as she gasped. He grinned, but it fled too as he was fucked a little harder, a little less rhythmically as S---, who was doing the most movement between the three of them, edged closer to climax. His movements rippled through Beetlejuice, and his own cock was pushed deep into C---’s mouth with each thrust. She didn’t seem to mind, although she still occasionally gasped for breath.

C--- did, however, have to let off him completely as she came; her entire body tensed and he was smothered for a moment under her thigh. He continued to suck at her clit until she shuddered and pushed his head away, but the moment his lips were off her she wrapped her mouth around his cock again. 

Now he was caught between the two of them, and his orgasm wasn’t going to be denied any longer. With a cock deep in his ass and his own down a throat, Beetlejuice bucked and came with a prolonged cry. He filled C---’s mouth with jizz and only after his cock stopped pulsing did he have the ability to relax.

She let him have his moment and kept her mouth on him as he came. S---, however, fucked him shallowly and just as he was wrung dry, came as well, deep inside him. 

For an eternal moment, the three of them lay in a quivering heap, residual bolts of pleasure occasionally shaking them. Then carefully, S--- backed away and pulled out of him, tugging at the slip knot of the tie as he did. Beetlejuice’s arms were released as C--- shifted to be face to face with him. 

She kissed him again. Beetlejuice could taste his own come in her mouth, and he knew she could taste her pussy on his. 

“I like that your pubic hair can turn the same shade as the hair on your head,” C--- whispered to him, with a giggle.

S--- cleaned himself up and settled at Beetlejuice’s back, slipping an arm over the specter’s waist. 

Caught between the two of them, glutted on pleasure and the warmth of their bodies, Beetlejuice grinned. 

_fin!_


End file.
